Rewrite: The Trail of uncaring neglected one
by Just-Bad-Story-Productions
Summary: (A rewrite of a cancer story i was working on last year) When my life was stolen from me ,i found myself in a void. As i called out for help a voice invited me to play a game for a chance to be reborn. I took this chance and found myself as the neglected child of the Namikaze family,others who found themselves here might of tried to fix things for them...But i dont care,,,or talk.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : A life lived, or not**

You know what they say; death hurts, that it is painful, that it is one of the worst things one can ever experience. But to tell you the truth no, it doesn't. In fact, you don't feel much of anything at all. One moment a crazy driver hits you while you're walking home from school, the next you just find yourself floating in a void of nothing for a while. Where I am, what am i? I don't know. All I can be sure of is that…ITS SO FUCKING BORING HERE, FOR THE LOVE OF IT ALL, LET SOME THING HAPPEN!

It's been like this for a sometime, nothing but this indescribable colorless void. The very fact that I'm able to experience this is amazing. I may have gone crazy, but I do not think that I have a mind to snap .Nothing but my consciousness. I think I can speak, I think I can move, but I have no will to do so, I don't want to even given where I am right now. But maybe if I had something to move for, then I could do so easily, but for now I can't. Another thing is that I don't know how long I've been here; it could be days, minutes, and maybe years. I don't know what to do with this time, so I started thinking about my life before death.

I was born in a small town, into a rather well off family. My elder brother was around 17 years old at the time of my death and claimed to be an otaku. I was alone with him a lot so I know a lot of small facts on anime and manga. He was a good brother, he taught me to walk and talk since mother and father had to work full time, and I enjoyed spending time with him. As for me, I was a nothing, and a very good one at that, I never spoke unless spoken to, and that was very uncommon, to the point where the only thing I ever said was along the lines of 'what do you want'.

When I was in middle school my parents became the head CEO's of the company they worked for. They let go of and hired new help and the company may a ton of profit from this move. On the other hand, this also made a lot of people angry; "kill someone" angry. As I said ,on my way home from school, one of the elder workers rammed me with his car, shouted about a payback and revenge, then I died.

Now here I am, in this void, alone and very bored. I wonder if I call out if someone will come for me, I may as well try to call someone to me, but if I do and nobody comes, what then? Do I keep calling out to this void, I might as well, I have as much reason not to do things as I do to do them.

"Fuck it, IS ANYONE HERE? HELLO!"I shouted out to the void. As I finish as if it was waiting for me all this time a far off dim light forms in the distance. I get up, not knowing that I was laying down, and I moved towards it as fast as I could, the light getting brighter and brighter as I approached it. A voice calls out in a tongue I remembered but could not understand. When I got to the end of the light, I heard a voice calling me closer along with some music. I turn to see the face of a man who looks like his body is made out of light and mist. He smiled and looked me over. He took out a microphone from his chest, turned to a crowd that came from nowhere, and they all shouted

"Wheel of reincarnation!"

The man turns to me and says, "You, lucky young contestant, have been chosen for the infinite list of the dead to be reborn in a random world! Just spin this wheel and and have your fate be decided by the luck given to you by the gods that have sent you here! But wait there's more! As today's 1000000 contestant, you will always come back here when you die to play again, forever and ever! Now spin. The wheel!"

A large part of we wanted to say no, that this was a horrible thing to do, but I could not speak. I'd lost control of my body ,my hand went to the wheel and griped it tightly and as if I had no choice from the start ,I spun the wheel. It was a massive one at that, I could not see the top or bottom of and around it span, I saw that names of many places and things I knew and so many more that I have never even knew existed ,as it slowed down, the crowd leaned in on anticipation to see my fate. It came to a slow stop on a panel with Naruto-2701 written on it. What this meant, I don't know, but they seemed to love this. The host thing turned to me again and said:

"Good luck in the Naruto World number 2701, the infinite fates have given you your new home, we hope to see you again with your next death!" the host says with a deep evil grin on his face,he then pushed me into a hole, as I tried to get up I saw a light again. This time as I got closer, I felt myself start to shrink and get tired. I just got out when a overwhelming sensation washed over me, mostly sadness and pain. I tried to hold it in but I could not, I started to cry. I could feel something warm wrap around me, something hold me and a voice I could not make out. It was like listening to someone while you're underwater while covering you ears. I was then handed to another one. This one held me very softly and said something. I don't know what just happened but I really tired.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

In these few slow weeks, I figured a few things out after I could understand what they were saying. First was the very easy one to guess, I was a baby again. Second, I seem to be animated. Third, my name was Ryusuke Namikaze, just call me Ryu. Fourth whatever this 'Wheel of reincarnation' thing is, really happened. And the last thing I learnt was my point in the time line, It seems to be a few years after the nine tails attack but it seemed that the fourth survived and had twin children from what I could pick up from the nurses discussions. I'm still in the hospital, it seems that 'mother' was pulled away by something before she could take me home, I wonder how long in going to be here for. My sense of time is all but trash since I have to stay asleep for most of the days, but I don't think things will be to bad for now.

**A week later**

It was late one day when I was about 9 weeks of age that I felt someone pick me up in my sleep and take me somewhere. I tried to get a good look at him but the first bit of sunlight ever to touch my eyes left my vision blurred out. All I could make out was a white beard, a robe and anger, a lot of anger. We arrived at a large house and he opens the door, well he almost broke it open but still. Inside four other figures are at a table. I let them talk while my eyes adjust to the light. They are really mad about something.

"Take care of him, he is your son!" One voice calls out

"We didn't forget, we just had to focus on these two now. "Another stated in an attempt to defend himself." Just leave him here, we will look after him"

"That's right, you two have a little brother now, you will have to be strong to protect him in the future." Another voice said, this one female. I can guess that these two are my dear old mother and farther, Minato and Kushina, and by what they say im guessing my twin older siblings are here too. I wish that things will do well, but with my luck I don't think that it will.

**7 Years later**

For the sake of those who feel like this is getting repetitive and don't like being told what a baby is doing, I will skip a bit ahead; I was the one neglected by these two as all the popular stories go. Not that I really mind, they will never be my family, I had a family that I left behind, a loving brother who taught me all I needed to know, and parents who worked themselves to the bone to keep us fed and in the life we love. All I learned from my new siblings was their names; Naruto and Mito. They were little bundles of energy and would always try to play with me after their ninja training, but never could since they always got called out by their own friends, I almost never was with them, My new parents on the other had only helped to the point where I could walk, and I was self-taught on that end .Over the years they forgot all about me .Even though I live with them to this day. I'm still not sure about a few things, like my birthday what I look like, both things they should of heled me with.

In my unfathomably large amount of free time I have adopted the hobby of just wandering around the village from place to place. I also still have not spoken a word to anyone yet, even though I can understand the language perfectly, I think that if I ever wanted to I could speak…I hope so at the very least.

There are a few people who know who I am from my family ties, but most people just know me as a kid who wanders round the village wordlessly watching the world around him. Now I don't just only go on walks that would be a death sentence given where I am, this is a world where ever other person could be a W.M.D, neglecting gaining my own power would be the death of me, I knew I need to at least have enough power to get away from a Jonin, I don't have to win any fights, just have enough power to be able to get away from them, an easy goal for the long run, since most who find themselves here would want to help these people and change the 'cannon' for the better, but nope not me, I could not care less for anyone other than me at this moment. With my blood I could get into the vault at home with ease, my training lost most of its time to unlocking my chakra, and after that it was easy to pick out some jutsu that I could use to help me escape from things and learn them over these years I have.

As per the tradition as I was wandering around I found that I was being followed by a strange kid, I don't know who this is but they have been watching me for quite some time. First thing I can tell you about them was the fact that they had soft greenish hair that went down to their shoulders, that they were just a little shorter than me and had a rather cute face that told me nothing of their gender. A trap in an anime world doesn't surprise me. I moved my hand motioning them to come closer to me as I have done every time for the few months that this has been happening; I was wondering why they were following me.

This kid on the other hand didn't say anything to me as they approached, this normally ends with them tuning and running, but this time they came all the way to me looked me in the eye for a moment, then they just hugged me out of the blue, this was new and surprising to me. I tried to push them off as most on the people around us where looking at us but no they refused to let go of me, with a deep sigh I chose to lead them to a small apartment that I had started renting with money I took from the house, this place was something I held just in case.

I did not know this at the time, but as I faced away from this green haired trap they had a pure evil grin growing on their face. I wish I knew that this was the first mistake I made, this was the choice that put me on the path of my trial

END CHAPTER 1

This story is a rewrite of a cancer, this one is…JustABadStoryProduction


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Life does not revolve around me.

Ryu POV

You know that feeling when your friend introduces you to someone they claim is a lot like you ,but in the end you have nothing to talk about, that's what I'm going through right now. Since this generic green haired anime trap followed me to my home I've been wondering what I should say what I should do ,why they are here and if this is worth breaking my second lifetime of silence over ,I mean 8 years of giving a shit to the point of never talking seems like a big deal to me.

Despite this, I have a child of unknown gender who looks like they might only be ten years old sitting across from me from a table I stole from its previous owners ,eating a meal I made from ingredients I took from the landlords house. The worst part isn't even the silence, its they way they are looking at me ,it's as if they think I'm going to do something crazy or as if they are afraid of me, and if so begs the question,,,, WHY ARE THEY EVEN HERE.

After the worst meal of this life ended I washed the dishes while they looked around the place with wonder and confusion in their eyes ,I don't mind what they do really, everything worth stealing is hidden back at the clan home and although I don't want to die again, I don't really care if I do. And about the family house, I do visit my so called family from time to time, or I try to either they are not there or too busy to notice me, but I do try to be around enough so that the small part of them that knows I exist wont worry.

Well I have long since have learned to not let that bother me and for now I have to get to work, after giving this Trap-chan a key I leave motioning them to lock it with my hand, after receiving a nod from them I left not really caring what they plan to do here. There is nothing there for them anyway.

**_Unnamed weapon shops_**

After I came in I walked into the back of this shop, I made my way to where a set of boxes and papers are waiting for me, you can guess I'm just a delivery boy for this place, I run around the village with heavy boxes to different places that may or may not have ordered them , sometimes I do home delivery's for ninjas or get practice weapons to the academy, it is a simple job and im paid like a slave but this can kill time and is an excuse to how I can afford what I have. This place mostly dose custom orders for people so it's better for us to deliver them when done, rather than wait for them to pick it up since most ninja are on missions most of the time.

Now to get to the part you may actually care about rather than this filler. Today though I had to work the counter after I finished my deliveries for the day, so today I have to send out a box of kuni for the anbu , a sword for some jonin and a another kuni set for the hokage…shit, I don't believe that will end well for me at all, maybe I can just give it to his staff. Picking up the first box I left once again wondering how to deal with my so called family, in my past life ive read both 'self-insert' fanfictions and the 'neglect' fanfictions that mostly get abandoned after a few chapters ,so I know that they will soon for whatever reason suddenly remember that little old me exists , perhaps I should just act like I never noticed that they forgot about me ,or maybe make them do something big to earn my forgiveness ,like make them act like im a king for some time, either way I never really cared about what I should do with them till now, im fact I have no strong feelings about then in the slightest, no love no hate. After I delivered the last package I took the Hokage's package to the building to have them signed for , I can only really hope this goes good ,I really don't want to deal with him today, or ever for that matter, maybe I can put on a hat to cover my hair and maybe a mask of some kind, I am a child I don't think it would make me stand out,,, oh and i should also buy a mirror since I really don't know what I even look like yet.

Making my way down the road for a bit I come to a stop in a small shop that seems to be selling hats and masks, with a quick look over I decide to just get a small ruby bandana with a tree branch pattern that I tied around my head before entering the Hokage building and walking to the office. As I get to the front desk I'm told to wait since his in a meeting but I can easily tell it's not very important since the door is wide open. Inside I can hear him talking about a party with some people, and one of them seems to be very angry about what can only assume to be cake, colures or a clown. After a moment I let myself in ,and with all eyes on me I walk to the desk with the kuni and registration form in hand, giving it to my oh so wonderful farther who just smiled ,singed and told me to leave, well actually her tossed me out somewhat harshly.

To any god watching me I can only say thank you for letting that go so well, at least I hope it did go well. After returning to the shop I worked the counter with a fake smile at my victory, my sweet victory ,,,yes this only lasted ten seconds before Mito, my oh so horrible sister walked in with a massive grin looking around. When her gase came to me I held the smile and nodded to her, a mistake yes because now she looks like she wants to talk to me

"hello there my name is Mito but you might of know that it's my brothers and my birth day tomorrow son I need a good gift form him do you have any ideas ohhh what's that" she said in such fast concession I don't think she paused at all before she left to look at the swords we had up ,I try to rap my head around it but lost the chance to when she came back with what might have been the worst sword in the shop and asked to buy it "this one this one this one this one" goodness this girl needs Ritalin ,decaffeinated coffee and a chair shot, to the head by me ,100 times. After I sold her the most shit sword in this side of the world I fell back into my chair. I just know that this moment would be what is a catalyst that will start the chain of events of the 'plot', and I can only sit and watch what happens.

**Back home**

After a long day of work I stopped at a shop and got a mirror and made my way back home, to find the door unlocked and steam coming from the window, it seems that Trap-chan is still here, cooking my food and wearing my clothes with a slight blush on their face, is this a girl… no no I have to be sure about it before I decide on anything. Closing the door behind me I turn to meet Trap-chan looking at me.

"Welcome home" they said in a voice that was like dry lavender…a boy? Maybe. I nod to them wordlessly and go to change my clothes not at all bothered by them being here at all, this is fine. I set up my mirror and look at myself and to explain it simply I look like Boruto would if he had red hair that was slicked back by a green bandana, and a blank look on his face. Well one mystery that I care about down now all that's left is how my voice sounds and Trap-chans gender and I can die again with no regrets, at least for now. "lunch is ready" my lovely weird house guest called to me.

After eating I noticed that they looked worried, staring at the door with fear, do they just not want to go home or something, do they think I care. I get up and wash the dishes they made until I noticed that their not moving from where they are, perhaps I should… I hate myself right now but I need some information on this oddity that won't leave. Coughing to get their attention I get a pen and paper and wright them a note 'want to spend the night' .before I can even think twice I find myself on the floor being hugged by a once again crying anime trap. I help them into my bed before I got a blanket to sleep on the couch

**Next day [event "no thank you and twin's birthday"]**

When I awaken I see a blue screen above of me reading,,,OH HELL NO

**_Welcome you have been chosen to wield the power of the GAME do you except_**

**__[YES]_[NO]__**

Without even needing to think about it I hit **_[NO]_** and get up and make myself and my new roommate brake fast , and pick out some nice clothes only to see another

**_Are you sure you do not want this power, the power of the GAMER__**

**__[YES]_[NO]__**

I push the **_[YES] _**button and walk to the bath room to take a shower, only to see another one

**_Come on take the power it can be a lot of fun think about all you could achieve_**

**__[YES]_[NO]__**

Im getting annoyed by this thing now, I hit the **_[No] _**and hope that that's the end of it ,I don't want that kind of power, sure it can be useful but it basicly takes away most of the options that I want for my future ,on that mindset I have a party to go to, I don't have time to go through all that nonsense. Getting dressed I walk out of the apartment and go to the clan home to help myself to what I have left in my room and give my gifts to my oh so wonderful older siblings, for Mito a gardening set and tomato seeds, for Naruto a book on fish puns, now I know some light trolling someone's birthday is a dick move but I think I'm entitled to some revenge after all they didn't do to me, and petty revenge is something I do so love pulling on people.

I arrive at the house and wait in my old room for the party to start, they don't ever go into my room so I hide all kinds of things in here. I also have quite the collection of failed weapons I tried to make and a lot of other things I "collected" over my life time, from things that were left on training area, to things I pulled off drunk people and things that I pulled out of the family blood seal vault, taking what I wanted from this mess of items, I placed my gifts with the rest took some food and left the house, I don't come here very often and even when I do ,I don't stay long, at most I spend 30 hours here a week. And right now im done here, I was seen by some people and that is enough for me.

I don't hate it here, and this so called family is not worth having any strong emotions for, but this place is a bore, despite what you might think about it there is not much to do here if you have no connection to the family, that and I want to look around the town. There is a lot going on today for the twins birthday, everyone wants to make some extra money out of it.

With a deep sigh I make my way out the door, almost hitting into some guy but I managed to move out of the way and get out before anything else happened. Seeing my green haired friend outside did come as a shock to me though.

"leaving already, I thought you would want to see you fa.."that's about as far as they got before they shut up, I think im glaring at them but that is not like me. With a wave of my arm I invite them to join me on my walk about town. It takes the most part of the day and we have some fun together, I guess having a childs body can affect your mind.

Returning home we drop off our hall of goods and junk we won around town I drop onto the couch with yet another deep sigh, do I have a problem? I think I just need some sleep.

**That weapons shop the same day.**

Today I just have to work for one shift since it's a slower day today, no orders have come in ,no one is in the shop and an eight year old is selling razor sharp weapons to anyone that has a ninja headband with them. That and the fact that most would be at the party which is both still on and has reached its peak point with music , dancing ,drinking and a rampaging bull chasing Naruto around the village while he screams like a cross of a bird and a monkey. So it's a slow day.

One by one the minutes tic away as the day runs on moment by moment, I half pray that something will happen that will entertain me for the day, but that will only end in some kind of plot development that will lead me to get closer to my family. Maybe I can try…

Getting my thoughts interrupted by the large bull crashing into the shop, the shattering glass and Naruto flying through the window landing on and sitting on me like I'm a horse. Giving my best resting bitch face I turn to look at him as he tries to regain his composure, the blushing fan girls start to fill in the background helping to create a dealing of tension, the slowly recovering bull was impaled on the swords and knives as it crashed through so im not worried about him at all.

Naruto slowly gets off of me and was about to say something when an Anbu comes rushing in to grab him, to be honest I saw something like this coming ,while I was never lucky in this life I know that these anbu look after my older siblings when you fall into a hard place, well as soon as they get Naruto out of here I can start cleaning this place up.

"We need you to come with us "A cat masked anbu said as Naruto was lead out of the shop and…wait they want me to do what.

I give the anbu a confused look "never mind let's just take him" another random anbu said grabbing me like a sac o potatoes and started running with me on his back at speeds so fast I had to keep my eyes closed for the most part. Arriving and the Hokage building with my hair super sayin spiked and my bandana nowhere to be seen I'm pushed inside by a very rude anbu, acting like they can just push me around like this,,, well they can and I will not ever do anything about it ,but I don't like it at all.

"Lord Hokage we brought them as you requested "said the Dog anbu as he left the room

"Them ,I believe I had only asked for Naruto who is…"said Minato as he shifted to look like he was constipated "Hello there Ryusuke"

Ok this happened a lot sooner than i thought it would, I act calm and bow to him slowly and give him the blankest expression I could muster,

"Wait Ryu oh man I haven't seen you in years "Naruto said without pause" how have you been ,are you going to be a ninja I could train you if you want me to I…"the speed he was speaking at was so hard to understand I couldn't stop myself from slapping him in the face lightly.

"Well how have you been Ryusuke "Minato asked looking a little put off. Now this here is why I wanted to get this not talking thing out of my system it's just not going to be able to work for much longer, and now I have to deal with the look Minato is giving me right now, if he wants me to say something he will have to try harder than this or hopefully not at all. Now his blushing

"Well ... your ...mother wants you to come home for supper tonight if that's ok" He asked with hope in his eyes, now the puppy dog eyes never work on me but I just can't bring myself to hurt something I find absolutely sad. I leave my face blank and give him a thumbs up, pure joy covering his face and a sick feeling flooding me" that's grate and please bring that green haired kid that you've been seen with" as soon as he said that I left the room and started on my way home.

**Later that day in the not humble home**

Entering my lovely home I walk to the couch hug a pillow to my face and scream that ive held in since the anbu grabbed me earlier today, I knew this would happen but I didn't know how much anger I had pent up because of them ,I never knew that I actually hated them.

"Are you ok I heard you scream, first thing I ever heard from you to" Trap-Chan said to me in a jokey fashion …boy?

I wanted to say something but rather I just took a piece of paper and wrote all the details to the day for them before going to get changed for the hardest thing I will ever do in this life, pretend to care about people for an extended period of time. I don't even think I have any nice clothes so I just put on a sleeveless black trench coat ,a white undershirt and black pants, leaving the room I see Trap-chan in a simple red shirt and blue pant waiting by the door… where did they change.I know they did not bring anything with them.

"are you ready to go"They ask with a smile on their face" I can't believe that you're their kid Ryu"they said slightly angry, right I never told them anything about me, not even my name, but I guess its easy to find out who I am. Now im not a secretive person I only just don't like telling people about me.

Grunting I step out as they follow me" im so happy that I get to meet your family, but shouldn't that be after the 5th date" they said as they brush past me…girl?. I grab the back of their shirt and pull them back with a smile on my face I wag my finger in their face in a scolding fashion, after the last few days I did befriend them despite still not knowing a thing about them, but a mystery is the most fun thing about this life of mine

"oh fine but you owe me some ice cream" they say before they start humming 'A Wolf In Sheeps Clothing' rather impressively for someone who… should never of herd it before.  
Well shit

**Please review or don't, This is Just-Bad-Stories-Productions I will never promises a you will like what you read.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: let's eat and first words**_

Here I stand, about to face the hardest challenge I've ever faced, I have to deal with the Uzumakis all at once. I could hardly stand them one at a time, but now here I am at their front door about to join them for a lovely meal and chat, well they will talk I will mostly just listen and nod like I care about what they say.

I have my ear plugs, I have a fake smile ,im wearing the fanciest clothes that I own and I have a trap with me so I'm ready to go in. Opening the door im met by a tackle hug by my wonderful sister, Ah Mito of all the people I hate I hate her the most

"hello Ryusuke how have you been are you ok I've been happy I'm going to be a ninja starting tomorrow I got in a team with big brother and some other brat but I think…"after this I just stopped listening to her and dear god how do they talk like that, they speak without pausing between sentences ,that and by the way she is literally sitting on me and the way Trap-chan is looking at me I have the feeling this is going to be brought up to mock me on many occasions .

"Mito ,let him stand up" Minato told Mito ,who then she saw how she was sitting on me and got up fast with a massive blush covering her face, I can pray that that will not become something weird later.

"You shouldn't try to talk to him ,Ryu doesn't talk much" Trap-chan said singing the last part, im starting to think that there might be more to here than what I want to believe, but that's a story for a other day. For now I have to continue to deal with this family.

"Is that so, well do you know why" Naruto asked looking at me oddly, as if im a crazy person,,,, well maybe I am.

"No I'm not sure, in fact his never even spoken to me" my dear friend tells them as the two of us make our way inside. and now everyone is looking at me , should I do a little dance for them, maybe I can pull a deck of cards and show them a trick or two. Oh wait are they still talking? Boy I do space out a lot.

"…and that why I cant stand the taste of seafood ramen "I hear Trap-chan say as I pay attention again, what the hell did I miss.

"That's disgusting, you know that right" Minato said with a face so green you would think he was becoming a toad …yes that's a reference to sage mode.

"well putting that aside let's eat" Said a very nervous looking Kushina, her eyes darting around the room as she severed ramen and a few cut of meet, not surprised at this I sit down next to Trap-chan, note to self learn their name, then their gender.

"so if he never speaks how are you living together"Mito asked looking at me as if I had two heads

"Well I just followed him to his home one day and sort of never left, he never made any sign of not wanting me there and even gave me a key, now here I am eating your food " They said patting my head as if I was a cat,,, yes I like it but that's not the point here

"Wow ,I don't know if his just a nice guy or just really dumb" Naruto said as he started eat… inhaling his food. Truth be told I do like ramen but I don't know if I do to that level.

"Well how's your training going Ryu , think you can take on your old man" Minato asks me with a grin, to this I give him my 'resting bitch face', I will admit that carrying boxes of weapons around the village all day every day, and my training on how to escape from any situation has given me a lot more strength than the average of my age ,but that does not mean I will become a ninja for this village , as I see it not one person here is worth killing for.

"whats..thet look for.."He asks worried" what is something wrong with you progress , I think we can help you with that"

"oh please ,Ryu here doesn't do the ninja training thing, in fact he only works for a weapons shop part time, other then that he does not do anything "Trap-chan tells them as they eat at the same pace as Naruto , who gets a look in his eyes and eats faster , leading them to eat faster to, leading Naruto to eat faster and so on , it got to the point that they seem to of finished a bowl a second, if this wasn't an anime world I would wonder how this was possible.

"what do you mean, who wouldn't want to be a ninja its so cool think about all the things you can pull off all the cool jutsu you could learn, come on Ryusuke we can teach you to be a super cool ninja just like Kaa-san and Tou-san are" Mito said as grabbed me by the arm and dragged me outside, now im a very passive boy,but this girl pisses me off, talk slower for god sake, and don't act like we have some kind of relationship.

"just look at what I can do with what I was taught to far if you would like I can help you become a super cool super strong ninja" im starting to snap" you can go on cool missions save a princess fight stronger guys every day ohhh maybe the three of us could end up on the same team" im visibly starting to twitch" think about it the three of us fighting together out there that would be so cool maybe we could even unite the ninja world together ohh ya maybe we could…"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP"**I thunder at her making her flinch back" how you can talk about killing others so easily disgusts me" so lost in my own rage I didn't even notice I broke my silence" im going home, come talk to me once you know the true fate of all ninja"A faint sound of clapping is heard as I leave , I turn to see Trap-chan following me , it seems they liked the show I put on for them.

**Later back at the home**

"You know you surprised me back there I didn't expect that to be the first thing I hear you say,and to think you would snap at them like that "Trap-chan says

"Ya ,so what I don't even know your name yet, you didn't know how I sound, how bout we become even" I say jokingly and dear god why I sound like one of the cliché old school villains that are desperately try to sound calm

"Oh that would be to easy Ryu-boy, I think the mystery is fun" Trap-chan said

"This coming from the one that was crying the day we met" I hit back

"You know for a kid you seem to talk really well" They responded

"I can say the same about you ,it's as if you know a lot things you shouldn't " I said slyly as I could

"Oh do I ,can you give an example of this?" They asked

"Now you're the one that wanted a mystery" I said with a grin… are we flirting right now

"Ok you can win this round, my name is Kira" the now name Kira told me as the went to the bed room, note to self I need a bigger place, and also they have a gender neutral name so this won't help me in any run. In any case in tired now, collapsing on the couch I let out a light laugh as I think about how smoothly that went and also what Kira said back there , I do not want to work in the shop my whole life so I need to start planning my future , and by planning I mean seeing what I can remember from my past life and using it to make money here, maybe I can write 'Dragon ball' as my own series or maybe I can rework the 'Pirates of the Carrabin' into a manga, and that's not all I also remember a lot of songs I could rework as well. Getting up I grab some paper and with a sick grin I start doing an uncatchable act of piracy as I start writing down the plots of every story I can remember as well as every song I think I can reverse engineer. With the fact that I can make shadow clones this didn't take very long.

I started with a fire of burning inspiration managing to get a lot done in the first hour, enough to blanket thee floor done by sun rise and my grin doesn't fade, Cleaning it all up before Kira was to wake before covering my tracks and taking the 'works' with me out of the house. Now all I have to do is get this somewhere I can work with it.

_**Later**_

In other news we seem to be getting onto what would be the cannon now… or as on cannon as we can with the Uchihas still around , my parents being alive and my existence here. Right now I'm just getting home to the smell of burning rubber and sugar, say what you want about them ,Kira can't cook to save a life. That and I'm starting to believe that they may be reborn from the real world to ,after all the things they've done it wouldn't surprise me at this point. Entering to see them by the stove smiling they invited me to eat… the taste ,well imaging putting a needle into your little toe and then kicking the wall ,that pain times ten ,that is how it tasted, no flavour, no texture, just pain. Playing it off I ate done and left the table to go talk to the land lord, I need a bigger place to live if they won't leave. I left them a note while they cleaned up, after by brake though I had thought that I could talk normally now, but it seems that there might be some long term damage from not having spoken for so long. Arriving in front of the land lords place I knock on the door and call attention with a light cough

"Oh Sup kid, what you want" Generic-Landlord-san asked. I pointed to my apartment and motioned my arms like a hug, then expanded them.

"A bigger place, sure but all I got on short notice is a three bed room ,one bathroom for three times more then your current rent" that was fine, after the paper work I registered a d-rank mission to help me move and went to tell Kira.

"a new place, well this place is becoming cramped, so we doing this when the ninja team get here" I nod to this and pull out my deck of cards and invite them to a game,

A bit later the doorbell rings ,opening I see the Naruto character I hate the least and there team, Hinata Hyuga . Now don't miss read this I don't hate her I just don't like her, she always came off as a stalker to me, from how she would follow Naruto around like that, from my experience any guy doing that would be called a pervert . I left Kira to tell them what to do as I showed the way to the new place, it was dusty but that was fine, I knew the place would need some cleaning.

But you know what bothers me, the fact that Hinata keeps looking at me ,gets angry and then looks away, I don't know what I did but I'm sure it's something dumb.

The act of the move was not that hard with them doing most of the work, but I can say that this Hyuga girl needs to learn how to hide her killing intent; I can feel her eyes burning into me. I don't know what I did to her, but she hates me.

As I finish paying of the job I get inside where I find the lights off, a soft whisper in the air, and a dim glow from Kira's room. Processing slowly I open the door to find the walls covered with star posters , a magic style summoning rune drawn on the ground ,three black cats, the scent of blood and Kira in the centre of the room muttering something, with no word spoken I close the door, step back and go to my room,

"Never would of thought she would be in to the occult" I whisper as I get into bed.

_**NEXT DAY**_

I woke up to one of the cats mentioned before sitting on my face looking at me with that look they have, a twinge of joy finds it way into me, I have always been a cat person so knowing that this little one will be here makes me a little happy . Getting up, taking the cat into my arms I go to the kitchen to see Kira cooking what I want to think is eggs by the oven.

"good morning Ryu ,how are you, I see Dora woke you" They said as I set the cat down, answered with a grunt and a smile.

"You still don't talk much do you, well that's fine after what you went through" Kira said probably assuming that I care about the treatment of my family. After eating I left to get to work and after I'm going to visit by the clan home to pick some things up that I think I will need later and spend some time around the family so they don't come looking for me later

But I can't even get close before I hear shouting inside, as if something big is going on, on the bright side this let me slip in grab my things and slip out. I managed to grab a few books, some money and my trusty guitar. That's right I play, my original plan was to perform songs from main world, but since I can't talk much and the fact I have on one to play with kind of kills that idea but this is still a fun thing to play. There are a lot of songs that I know of that could easily apply to the events that I've gone through so far.

**Home base**

I come home to find that Kira is not here, this hasn't happened since we met, I don't think ive ever not found her here,,, oh well they do have a life of their own to live maybe you guys want to see this story from their side one day.

After setting all my things up in a room I use as an office I decide to rest for a bit, but before this I make some Shadow-clones to work around the house as I play the guitar. I myself laid back on the couch with the cats resting on my chest. This lasted for about half an hour before Kira came home with some shopping bags and …Sakura who didn't have a headband, I guess her team failed the second test.

"This is Ryu my roommate, don't mind him he barely speaks to anyone, if at all" Kira says as they lead her to their room. I wonder what the plan here is, sharing a look with my clones as we make it a point to not get involved with it, ever. After another while Kira asks me to get some takeout handing me some money, not questioning how she got it I left to get that for her , going around the village I found out that a few of the cannon teams don't exist or have failed the secondary test while other teams do, ones that we as fans have never even heard of, after going back to the house I find the two of them waiting for me by the table ,talking about something that they didn't want me knowing about .Setting the table we enjoy a nice meal while Sakura just gives me the odd look every few moments as if she wanted something from me and again these were not happy looks, in fact it looks like she wants me dead, I wonder what it is I do to these girls that makes them hate me like this. After Sakura leaves I give Kira a look.

"what are you giving me that look for, we are friends" They say after meeting my eyes , now I want to believe that I really do but the way things have been going for me things are getting harder to go with and I know them well enough as that I don't trust them.

But today's real challenge came when I was about to go to sleep, a pain shot through my body and I passed out. When I awoke I found myself in a forest with who I think is a ninja from a different village, but I don't know of any village that uses twin swords as there symbol , seeing that I awoke the ninja spoke to me.

"I don't know why our lord wants you, but I am sure as hell not just going to ask the son of the Hokage to come with me quietly" ok so this guy was told to grab me, neat I guess .But now I have to get out of here and I will use anime logic to do so, how you ask well I will ,just look and see.

"so since you just took me, tell my why" I ask, feeling violated I having to talk as all, worse to someone I don't know

"sure, its not like anyone will come for you anyway "He said dripping with pride" our village is a small one, but me are a proud people, we train till we pass out and then keep going" ok he seems to be going into a flashback, ok here's the ripple effect

" Not many people even know we exists and that is how we must keep it the move people that know of us the more trouble we can get in for our actions, our lord refuses to explain his reasons but says that we must protect this world from things that should not exist, things like you "wow this guy sounds like a douche, well I'm almost done anyway

" this may sound bad but he saved my life and the lives of many others by living his like this, so I owe him everything I have and even more so does everyone else in the village, now that I have been given this mission I will not fail him" and now the flashback is over

" So kid, that's why…WHAT THE HELL" I look at his tied up body on the ground with a smug look, I do so love tying people up during their flashbacks I don't know why be its like they get cut off from the rest of the world when they are in one, anime logic seems so easy to exploit

Well I have to leave. I turned to run and ran till I couldn't anymore, I find myself on a rode in the middle of nowhere, I just walk in a direction and hope for the dose work to my favour as I run into an Anbu that seems to of been looking for me

"Ryusuke are you all right" she asked as she looks me over like a mother hen, I don't answer but just smile and let her get me home , or at least I thought she was ,she took me right to the Hokage building going on and on about how she was going to be rewarded for this, this will be quite an ordeal, next time.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


End file.
